Business in Iwa
by Lilianda
Summary: Title sucks, but thats what it was saved on my computer as and it stuck. Anyways, DeiSaso 'cause 'Sorichan is UKE. Uh, a look into their past that dosn't include car crashes and abusive parents. La gaspeth!
1. Chapter 1

**To get to the story fast, I obviosly don't own this. Or the manga would have crap for art quality and lots on lemons between the still liveing artists. (God that sounded immature..)**

**Well, here ya go.**

**For Sensei, whoem I wuv.**

"Business in… Iwa?" Sasori repeated slowly. "But why Grandma, and why do I have to come!" he frowned.

"Because sweetie, I can't leave a 7 year old by himself." Chiyo said straitening his clothes.

"I can take care of myself, I am the top of my class grandma." Sasori pointed out.

"No, now go pack your stuff." She said shooing him away. Sasori glared at her before walking towards his bedroom.

"Stupid grandma, I don't want to go." He sighed and began to pack a few things as they where staying for a few days. Extra clothes, picture of his parents, toothbrush, puppet he was working on, a few basic tools, he looked at his hairbrush for a second and threw it in. He never used it but it would save him trouble from his grandma later. He looked at his backpack and threw it around his shoulder. Walking out his grandma was still sitting in the kitchen, her bag by her side. "Ready?" she asked. Sasori nodded.

"This is Iwa." He said looking around, there where few trees and stones everywhere. Everything seamed to be separated by walls, like a maze. Children where running through the streets, adults talking. The people here weren't much different, but they all wore light clothing as the sun wasn't as hot as Suna, but still rather bright. They regarded Sasori and his grandma curiously with their strange dress.

"Sasori, why don't you go play." Chiyo said handing him a slip of paper. "This is where we are staying." Sasori nodded and handed her his bag which she took. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Great, so now I have to pass time until nightfall." He sighed. "Just great." He walked around aimlessly not noticing when the city itself seamed darker, gloomier. The people seamed to only be half in reality, he looked around quickly, the people here didn't seam so friendly. One man gave him a creepy smile and walked over.

"Hey kid, whacha doin here?" he asked, his words slurred. Sasori immediately realized he was drunk.

"Passing time." He said simply and started to walk away when the guy grabbed his arm.

"No introductions?" he asked chuckling.

"Let go of me!" Sasori insisted trying to pull away. "Now!" he kept struggling with no avail.

"Hey kid, who are you?"

"Dose it matter?" the guy holding Sasori looked up onto an awning. "I thought he told you to let go, un." The small blond kid jumped down, his long blond hair fell in front of his left eye.

"And what are you going to do?" the guy asked laughing, trying to grab the blond, he slipped around the guy and kicked his wrist hard, he let go of Sasori in pain.

"Lets go, un!" Deidara grabbed Sasori's arm and was pulling him through the streets, Sasori trying his best to keep up with him.

"Who are you anyways?" he panted still running.

"Names Deidara, call me Dei, un." The kid said, not even out of breath, he stooped suddenly in front of a brick wall. Sasori was doubled over panting.

"Dei-un?" he panted. "That's an odd nickname for Deidara."

"No, just Dei, okay un?" he asked. He looked up at the wall. "Can you climb, un?"

"Okay, Dei-kun, but, wait, climb!" he looked at Deidara like he was crazy. "I'm not used to running, let alone climbing!" he took a few more deep breaths finally getting his breathing back to normal.

"Wait, why, un?" he asked.

"Because I'm from Suna! You can't run well in sand and there is nothing to climb!" he said.

"Okay er.." Deidara paused. "Whats your name, un?"

"So, I get dragged to Iwa, and a crazy boy who looks like a chick wants to know my name, no." he shook his head. "I am grateful for your assistance but I must be going now." He nodded and started to walk away but Deidara grabbed his arm.

"I wouldn't do that, Danna, un." He shook his head. "That guys going to be after us, un."

"Oh? You don't seam to be worried." Sasori glared yanking his arm back "And whats with calling me Danna?"

"Well, everyone's always after me, un." Deidara grinned. "And it fits you, that and I have nothing else to call you, un." Sasori paused.

"Fine, but don't think I'm not leaving because I like you brat!" he glared.

"Glad to offer my services Danna, un." Deidara's smile widened. "Besides, no one likes me, not like it makes a difference, un." He jumped onto a trashcan near the wall then hoisted himself onto the roof nearby. He then jumped onto the wall. "Come on Danna, un!" he called jumping over the other side. Sasori stared at the wall.

"Why did this happen to me?" he sighed before trying to copy what Deidara had done, he then took note that Deidara was at least 3 inches taller than him when he finally reached the top of the wall he looked down and suddenly felt sick at the height.

"Come on Danna, un!" he exclaimed. Sasori gulped.

"Uh, how am I suppose to, get down.." he said slowly.

"Jump, un!" Deidara exclaimed. Sasori's eyes widened.

"N-No!" he exclaimed "It's, too high!"

"Nu-uh, I'll catch you if it helps Danna, un." Deidara said. "Come on, un!" Sasori looked down again.

"What, no! I jump myself." He said he grabbed the edge of the wall and swung his feet over, he looked down, the ground was still a good 5 feet away. He let go, making the mistake of landing on his feet. He fell to the ground in pain.

"Danna, are you okay, un!" Deidara exclaimed running over. "I thought you had enough sense to know not the try and land standing up, un!"

"Deidara that's not funny you little brat!" he growled aiming a punch at Deidara, Deidara easily caught Sasori's fist in his hand.

"You need to work on your strength, un." He sighed. He looked curiously at the leg Sasori was clutching with his other hand. "Danna, that might be broken…"

"W-what! My grandma's going to be so mad…" he groaned

"Here, let me see, un." He carefully moved Sasori's hand away he touched it gently, Sasori cringed.

"That hurt you little.."

"Definitely broken, un." He sighed. "Come on, we should probably get you to a hospital but…" Deidara looked worried. "Ugh, come on. We need to find someone to take you, un."

"Wait, why can't you?" he asked as Deidara helped him up, he tried standing on his broken foot but it only sent pain throughout his body, He instead leaned against the wall.

"I told you already, no one likes me. In fact, most people who know who I am try to kill me but, their loss, un." He looked at Sasori worried.

"I have already met two people from Iwa, and out of them you are the most sane. And that is saying something." He looked at him. "Well? I can't exactly go find my grandma!"

"Calm down Danna, uh, you could spend then night with me, it isn't that far away. I can put that in a splint, I'd reset it for you but that would hurt a lot, best if your on medication when they do that, un." Deidara smiled.

"I guess I don't have a choice, but wont your parents mind?" Sasori asked.

"Uh, well they are kind dead.." Deidara grinned and scratched the back of his head. "They didn't appreciate my art so, I kinda had the show them.." he smiled holding his arms out for emphasis "That art, is a blast, un!"

"Idiot." Sasori said. "Art lasts forever!"

"No, Art is fleeting, un!"

"Eternal!"

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal!"

"Look Danna, dose it matter, un?" Deidara sighed. "I couldn't care less about what you think of art right now.."

"Because you know your wrong,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappy two? Gasp I know, anyways I guess the plot gets no where in this chapter, but it's neat in a way...**

**Reviews make me happy! And happy writers write more!**

**-------------------------------------------**

"Look Danna, dose it matter, un?" Deidara sighed. "I couldn't care less about what you think of art right now.."

"Because you know your wrong,"

"And will you stop treating me like a little kid?" he glared at Sasori "Because, in case you haven't noticed, without me you would be dead or worse, and your probably younger than me anyways, un!"

"As if." Sasori glared.

"Well, I am 6 and a half, and you are, un?" he smirked.

"Just turned seven." Sasori said simply. Deidara looked at him with his mouth hanging open.

"You're fibbing right, un?" he asked. "Right, un?"

"I know I'm short already okay!" Sasori exclaimed "Shesh!"

"Um, wow, un." Deidara shook his head and looked up at the sky. "Crap, it's going to rain soon, un."

"Rain?" Sasori asked "Not to sound stupid but.."

"You're from Suna, it hasn't rained there in a decade from what I heard, so you have never seen it before, un." Deidara chuckled. "Unless you want to get wet, come on." He wrapped an arm around Sasori's waist for support, Sasori tentatively put on arm around Deidara's shoulder. Sasori looked around, confused, but Deidara seamed to know where they where going. Suddenly without warning a light rain fell, Sasori looked up at the sky in amazement.

"So rain is, when water falls from the sky?" he asked.

"Yeah Danna, un." Deidara said in board tone. He looked at Sasori who was staring up at the sky, wonder and curiosity spread across his face and a small smile player his lips. Deidara smiled, maybe, this kid wasn't so bad really. The rain soon worsened falling in buckets. He heard Sasori giggled, then start laughing.

"It's water, from the sky, if I hadn't seen it for myself I would have thought it insane!" he laughed some more. "Don't you see it Dei-kun!"

"Yeah Danna, it rains all the time, un." He shrugged, still smiling. Sasori just grinned and returned his gaze to the sky, which was barley visible. Deidara squinted, ah, so there it was. He carefully opened the door and slipped inside, the room was mostly dark except for the flickering light from the window. He helped Sasori to sit down on a cot in the corner of the room. "Hey, I'll see if I have anything to help you feel better, okay, un?" he asked softly. Sasori looked up at him, his hair plastered to his face from the rain.

"Why is the rain so cold?" he asked, shivering. Deidara chuckled.

"No, the water isn't cold. Your just cold because you wet, no different from usual, un." He grabbed a thin cover from under the cot and wrapped it around Sasori. "So, I suppose your hungry, un?"

Sasori looked at the cover carefully. "What about you?" he asked.

"I'm used to it, un." He shrugged. Walking over to a cupboard he found a box of cereal and some crackers. He poured some cereal into a bowl and threw a few crackers in as well. He glanced around and sighed. "Sorry Danna, I don't have anything the use as a splint, un." He walked back over to hand the bowl to Sasori.

"Er, that's okay." He said. "Thanks." He said taking the bowl from Deidara. He ate a few of the crackers but somehow they didn't agree with his stomach. He sat the bowl aside.

"So." Deidara said sitting next to him. "May I know your name now, un?"

"Sasori." He said simply.

"Okay Sasori no danna, un." Deidara smiled. "Why are you here with your grandma, un?"

"Because she has business here." He said simply.

"I mean, why aren't you here with your parents, un?" Deidara asked. Sasori looked away.

"I'd, rather not say." He said quietly.

"Oh, er, sorry, un." Deidara said noticing this was a touchy subject. "Well, you should probably go to sleep then, at least until the rain lets up, un." Deidara said. "I'm going to go try and find your grandma, can't be too hard, just find someone with a forehead protector from Suna, un." He smiled Sasori nodded.

"Hey, Deidara." He said as Deidara opened the door.

"Yeah Danna, un?" he asked.

"Thanks you know for everything." He looked at the floor, obviously not used to thanking anyone for anything.

"No problem Danna, un." Deidara smiled. "Good change to be the one doing good for once, un." He slipped out the door before Sasori had a chance to ask what he meant. Sasori lay down on his side.

"He is, strange." He muttered before falling asleep to the soft melody of the rain beating against the old building.

Deidara ran through the streets, now able the climb over and run across the rooftops and such without having to lead the redhead as well. "Yeah, no problem, go find a woman you don't even know the name of in the rain, it's freezing out here, un!" Deidara growled "Why do I have to be so nice un…" he groaned before spotting an inn, perfect. He walked in slowly and up to the reception desk, noting the rain colored his hair a dark yellow and washed most the dirt off of his clothes. He slipped his bangs behind one ear hoping to appear a different person. "Hello, miss?" he asked, trying hard to leave off the 'un' that would identify him.

"Yes?" she asked looking at the child.

"I'm er, looking for my friend. He is staying with his grandmother and says he's from Suna visiting." He said smiling as sweetly as he could. "Could you call her down for me?"

"Um, do I, know you?" she asked slowly.

"Uh, no. I am visiting Iwa as well." Deidara made up quickly. The receptionist smiled.

"Sure thing." She picked up the phone and dialed some numbers.

"Hello, Chiyo? Yes, there is a boy down here wanting to see you, yes, he says he's a friend of your grandson, okay." She hung up. "She says she will be right down sweetie."

"Thanks, un." Deidara slapped both his hands over his mouth. "I mean.."

"You're Deidara!" she exclaimed "How dare you show your.."

"You don't understand it was really important, un!" he exclaimed _Crap, if I screwed this up…_ he felt the receptionist grab him. He struggled but found he couldn't get free. "Let me go, un!" he exclaimed wriggling.

"No you little freak!" she growled.

"Ch-Chiyo, un?" he asked as a purple-haired elderly lady entered.

"Yes, why are you holding that boy like that?" she asked the receptionist

"This little troublemaker is a murderer.." she growled.

"No, I said I, why don't you have red hair like Sasori no danna, un?" he asked Chiyo still struggling "I mean, crap that isn't important! Just, tell this lady to let go, he broke his leg and that's why I came to get you, let go, un!" he kicked the lady in the shins hard enough for her to loosen her grip, he wriggled free.

"Sasori, my grandson?" Chiyo asked. "I have heard of a blond boy who murdered his family, how do I know you are telling the truth?"

"Sasori, god uh, he's really short, just turned seven and came here from Suna with you, he has red hair and can't climb or run, STOP TRYING TO CAPTURE ME, un!" he hid behind Chiyo. "Come on, un!"

"Fine." She said simply. "I still find It hard to believe Sasori would have gotten himself hurt, he's usually so cautious.. Hana, I believe the boy and will be leaving with him." Chiyo nodded as Deidara ran out the door, Chiyo behind him.

"Follow me, un!" he said running through the rain.

"DANNA, I'M BACK, UN!" he shouted running in, Chiyo followed a bit more cautiously.

"Dei-kun?" Sasori asked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes,

"Oh, Sasori-chan!" Chiyo asked rushing over and hugging him. Sasori squirmed.

"Ow, that hurts grandma!" he exclaimed, Chiyo let go.

"What have you gotten yourself into with this hoodlum!?" she exclaimed. "Come on.."

"Hoodlum, un?" Deidara scoffed. "Hn"

"What about Dei-kun?" he asked.

"Dei-kun?" she echoes looking towards Deidara "This boy?"

"Deidara, un." He said simply, leaning against the wall. He looked at Sasori. "It was nice meeting you Sasori no Danna, but I believe you grandmother wants you to leave now, un." He looked down.

"And you?" Sasori asked, Deidara looked up to meet his gaze.

"Am indifferent, un." He said. "Besides, I'm the freak who murdered his family remember, un?"

"Oh." Sasori said simply. He felt his grandma lift him up, and give a nod towards Deidara before leaving. Sasori clung to her clothing and looked towards the sky, it was still raining heavily. _The rain is gloomy without you…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long to update this. I, just really hate revising. The next 2 or 3 chapters are already written, just need to be revised.**

**I apologize.**

Deidara woke up and stretched he blinked a couple times before the memories of the day before hit him full force. "Ugh, now why did I have to go and get attached to the boy, un." He groaned getting up. He looked outside and sighed, normally he's brush his hair, he was very vain about it, and run outside to cause some trouble. But, today he didn't feel like doing much of anything. He flopped back down on the cot. "The kids lucky I didn't blow him up, he didn't even appreciate my art, un." He held his palms up, the mouths on them smiled at him, he smiled back. Somehow they made him happier.

"Sasori-kun wake up!" Chiyo said pulling the covers off her grandson. Sasori glared at her.

"I don't want to get up, can't I just stay in today!" he complained, the ninja at the hospital has mostly healed his leg, they said he had waited too long to tell them and it was still stuck in bandages for a while, but he could walk.

"No, I have to deal with some stuff and it was doctors orders for you to get some fresh air!" she pulled to covers off of him and tossed him some clothes. "Here, these clothes will be more comfortable."

"Fine." He mumbled before getting dressed.He brushed his teeth and, because his grandma was watching him, ran his brush though his hair, wincing at how many knots their where. He walked outside and wandered around, not really looking, coming into what looked like a market with so many stands selling different things. The fresh aroma of bread made him realize he hadn't eaten sense what Deidara had given him, and that wasn't much. The thought of the blond depressed him a bit. "He's suppose to be a little brat, so why do I miss him?" he muttered suddenly he heard a loud clatter then someone shouting 'thief!' Sasori looked towards the commotion just in time to see a little blond kid holding a bundle of grapes in one hand on top of a rooftop, he plucked a few off and popped them into his mouth.

"Ha! Just try and catch me, un!" he taunted the merchant before disappearing over the rooftops. Sasori blinked then ran after him, only on the ground.

"Mmm, what do you think lefty-san, un?" he asked feeding his left hand a few grapes. It licked its lips and grinned. "Mmm, me too, un!" he ate a few himself. "Hey, I know I told you guys this morning I'd stop thinking about that, but do you think Danna saw me maybe, un?" he asked is palm-mouths. They frowned. "Mmm, I think he probably didn't too." He sighed sitting the grapes aside and lying out on the roof, the warm tiles warming his belly. He smiled at the niceness of it all.

"Deidara-kun!" he heard faintly.He frowned, who was interrupting him anyways, and addressing him as kun? He looked down to see a certain redhead smiling up at him. "Deidara-kun, shesh you move fast!" he said. Deidara laughed and jumped down.

"Hi Sasori no Danna, un!" he exclaimed "How did you find me?"

"You caused a scene in the market place, I guess I just keep wandering into places and keep find you." He shrugged.

"It has to be fate, we where meant to be friends, un!" Deidara acted out dramatically, instead of earning a giggled he felt Sasori grab his hand which he had placed over her forehead. He looked at the palm curiously the mouth on it opened and made a gurgling sound, Deidara cringed and yanked his hand back.

"What-"

"The reason why I am regarded as a freak, un." Deidara said now upset. He was surprised when Sasori spoke up.

"Doesn't make sense to me." He shrugged. "Your about as normal to me as you ever where."

"You never thought I was completely sane though…" Deidara started. Sasori smiled.

"Of coarse not, but that doesn't change anything about you, just, extra information." He smiled

"So, your not like totally grossed out, un?" Deidara asked.

"Of coarse not." Sasori said simply. Deidara smiled.

"Hey, come on, un!" He jumped from a pile of crates onto the roof, Sasori followed more slowly, his leg letting out a dull throb of protest. He ignored it and climbed up anyways. "Want some, un?" he held out a handful of grapes to Sasori who took them smiling. Him and Deidara finished the rest in silence, and where soon laying on the roof on their backs, pointing out different clouds and what that looked like.

"Hey Danna, what about that one?" Deidara asked pointing. Sasori looked at it a bit.

"A cloud." He said simply.

"Aw, that's no fun, un." Deidara groaned.

"No like, from this organization I heard of. See how its all curved then kind pointed there?" he explained.

"You mean, the Akatsuki, un?" Deidara asked. Sasori looked at it some more. Then looked horrified.

"The Akatsuki!" he sat up "That's-they-" Deidara looked at him, he seamed to be on the verge of tears yet glaring a hole in cloud.

"Danna, un.." he said slowly, he got up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you all,"

"The Akatsuki are the people who murdered my parents." He said softly. "I swear.." he clinched his fist "I will kill them!"

"Danna, by the time you will be able to they will be dead, un." Deidara said softly. Sasori glared at him.

"Why said it would take that long!?" he said "I, I will kill them! I will have the satisfaction of watching them beg for mercy, and then… because even I could never do something so terrible, I will make them eternal, I will make them my art!" he grinned maliciously. Deidara backed away.

"Y-your art, un?" he stuttered, Sasori looked absolutely murderous.

"Yes, my art, they will be human puppets, I have been studying on how to do it, but I think I can, yes, I know I will, I will make all my fallen enemy's my art, my puppets!" he laughed "Won't that be great Deidara! We could do so together, we will take out the Akatsuki by ourselves!"

"Danna, Danna no, un!" Deidara said crying. "Danna please, stop, you're, you're scaring me, un!" he fell to his knees "No, you, you can't kill them, I, I don't want you to be a murderer like me un…" Sasori looked shocked then angry.

"How dare you say so, you did the same didn't you? Blowing up your family because the wronged you, making them into _your_ art? How dare you defy me the same." He glared. Deidara looked up, seeing anger, determination and grief in his ash rose eyes. Deidara returned his gaze to the ground.

"Danna, please…"

"Maybe it was wrong to find you, you don't know how to do anything you worthless little brat, go die." He scoffed, climbing down and stalking away. Deidara sobbed into his hands, the same thing everyone had always told him, that he was worthless, never did anything worth anything and they all wanted him dead.

And his only friend has just told him the same.

"Sasori, your back early." His grandma welcomed him. "Did you have fun?"

"Leave me alone." Was the only reply she got. He walked over to his bag and found the puppet he had brought, a chisel, and some sandpaper. Carrying the stuff in his arms carefully he left without another word. Walking outside he looked around for a quite place to work, he noticed a low wall by the roof of a building and climbing up, soon blocking out the outside world and concentrating only on his work.

Deidara walked in his makeshift home and sighed. He wiped the few remaining tears off his face, trying not to remember his fight with Sasori. He sighed. "Maybe I'm just meant to stay by myself for the rest of my life, un." He sighed. He sat down in the middle of the floor sitting his head in his hands. "Why un, I haven't done anything to deserve this, un!" he glared at the ceiling. "Why! Sure I killed a few people, but they didn't respect me either! Why, un!" he sat down slowly, shaking. "I don't get it, un."

He looked down at the puppet, sighing he sat it aside and lay on the roof staring up at the stars. "Just when I thought I finally found someone.." he muttered. "Why did he have to go and get so emotional, I don't get it!" he glared down at the few people walking around after dark. "Why, I thought he of all people would finally understand, why, ugh." He shook his head. "This is stupid." He gathered his stuff and walked back into the inn, thankful that his grandma realized he didn't want to talk to anybody. When he woke up the next day he got dressed, this time in his usual Suna clothes, they where going back. Standing outside the gates he looked back, and noticed Deidara sitting on top of the wall surrounding the city, he looked out at him sadly before turning to leave.

"Deidara!" he shouted running towards the city, Chiyo looked at her grandson curiously. Deidara looked down at the redhead at the base of the wall, looking up anxiously.

"What, Sasori no Danna, un?" he asked sadly, jumping down to face him.

"I'm sorry." He said. Chiyo was yelling for him to come back, he looked at her quickly then back to Deidara. "I'm sorry for being so mean, I am! I was just angry." He said. "God, I must have really ruined the past few days for you.."

"Danna," Deidara said smiling. "You don't get it? You have been my first friend, knowing you has been beyond great, so, thanks Sasori no Danna, for being my friend, un!" he hugged him smiling, Sasori smiled back and returned the hug.

"So I guess this is goodbye.." he said slowly.

"We still have to get revenge on the Akatsuki remember, un?" Deidara said. "Look, I really don't want you to but you will anyways, so you know where to find me if you ever need my help, un!"

"Of coarse." He smiled. He looked back at Chiyo "I, have to go.."

"I know, see ya, hopefully soon, Danna, un!" He said with a smirk. Sasori grinned back.

"Bye!" he ran after his grandmother, hopefully soon.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPPY NUMURO QUATRO

"Wake up." Deidara heard in the darkness, he jumped back. "Who- who's there!" he exclaimed looking around no one had known where he had lived sense he killed his family. He reached around blindly for his clay realizeing it was on the other side of the room. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he saw a redheaded boy, looking the age of 11, kneeling by his bed. "Deidara, we have to go quickly." He said glanceing around.

"Sasori no danna?" he asked, eyes wide. Wait, weren't they the same age? It was nearing Deidara's 14th birthday.. "Danna, un!" he exclaimed tackeling him to the ground. "It's really you, un!" he held him by his wrists in a playful fashion. Sasori only smiled up at him.

"Of coarse." He said. Deidara let him go and then sat side by side in the dark. "You, never did cut your hair.." he said slowly. Deidara chuckled.

"Of coarse not Danna, un." He said then sighed. "I was beginning to get worried we would never see each other again, un!"

"Me too, I nearly forgot where you lived, Deidara it takes several days to travel to Iwa and Suna has already sent news I left the village. We have to leave soon."

"I heard un, that would explain so many ANBU, un." He said nodding. "So, Akasuna no Sasori eh? Fancy title, un."

"Comeing from one who insits on calling me Danna.."

"You woulden't tell me your name, un!"

"I did didn't I?"

"It stills fits you, un." Then silence. "I still don't want you to do this…"

"I know."

"Danna," he looked at Sasori. "If we can't kill them and they capture us you know what they'll do, un?"

"Either kill us if they deam us too weak or.." he looked ahead, worry clouding his vision.

"Force us to join, un." Deidara finished quitly. Suddenly there was a pounding on the door, Deidara jumped. "ANBU!" he hissed. "No one has been here in years though, the last person here besides you was Chiyo, un!"

"We know someone's here." The voice on the other side said, Sasori's eyes widened as well, they looked at each other. Sasori drew a kunai front on of his pockets.

"Stay here." He said calmly opening the door. Deidara looked fearfully at the kunai in his hand to the redhead who calmly opened the door.

"Hey aren't you," the man never finished his words as there was a kunai lodged in his throat, he fell to the ground sputtering. Deidara watched as Sasori stared at the dyeing man, not a shred of emotion in his eyes, they seamed seamed so cold and faraway.

_Is this really what my Danna has become? _Deidara thought shivering.

"Gather your things." He said turning back to Deidara, speeking quitly.

"Y-yes Sasori no danna, un!" he said quickly.

"And Deidara." He said Deidara turned around to face him. "We, were still friends right?" Deidara smiled, his expression turning from one of fear to acceptance.

"Of coarse, un." He said with a smile, he grabed his bag of clay and tied it around his waist. He stood in the doorway with Sasori. "I guess, we are really going to do this, un."

"You doubted-"

"Yeah, we knew each other for a few days and that was it, un!" he exclaimed.

"I see." Sasori said simply. "Look, Deidara, if you don't want to come you don't have to."

"But Danna" he said with a smirk. "Someone has to look of for ya, un!" he leaned againsed Sasori, sitting his arm on the top of his head. Sasori glared. "You're still shorter than me, un."

"And you're still a brat." He shot back grinning "Now come on, before they send more ANBU." The two ninja ran through the night, Deidara noted that a light rain began to fall, and it got worse until it was raining buckets. Deidara laughed, smileing he looked up at the sky.

"It's water, from the sky, if I haden't sean it for myself I would have thought it insane! Don't you see it Sasori no Danna, un!" he laughed. Sasori looked at him confused for a second before smileing as well.

"Yeah Dei-kun, it rains all the time." He said half laughing. As they reached the city gates they both looked back, stoping.

"I guess you're not running back now huh, un?" Deidara said grimly.

"You realize, this means we are both wanted criminals?" Sasori said slowly.

"Well, I've always been a criminal." Deidara said "Now I'm just wanted, in more ways than one, un." Deidara looked at Sasori and smiled.

"Of coarse, it's fate, remember?" Sasori said with a smile "Come on." The two set off running again, the only sound between them was the sound of their feet hitting the ground.

"Danna I'm tierd, un!" Deidara complained, panting. Sasori stoped and looked at his winded friend.

"It's only a mile longer to go to the nearest town." He said.

"Danna!" he exclaimed "A whole mile, un!"

"Come on Dei-kun." He said holding out his hand. "You can't rest out here, we'll be caught."

"Of coarse, un." Deidara said straitening up. They ran the rest of the way, Deidara staying behind, not knowing which way to go. He tried to ignore how tierd he was, though he had never travled this far, this fast before. The small city came into view and Deidara sighed, mostly out of tiredness. He still wonderd, how come Sasori had not gotten tierd? When they where younger Sasori could barley kept up with Deidara, now Deidara was the one slacking behind. He thought about it for a while, figuring he just trained harder. When they reached the town they walked in rather than running. Then found an inn and checked in, under false names, and walked to their room. Deidara collapsed onto the bed, exausted. "Ugh…"

"Have you been eating enough?" Sasori asked. Deidara opened his eyes to see the puppet master sitting on the edge of his bed, curiosly examining Deidara's rather skinny frame. Deidara blushed.

"Of coarse Danna, un." He said "I'm just er, rather active, un." He sat up. "Why do you look like you're eleven? Unless my memory fails me, I'm only half a year younger than you, un."

"That…" he said slowly. He looked at the ground. "Look, you're tierd I'll tell you later."

"No, now, un!" he insisted. Sasori looked up at him.

"Fine, but," he shook his head. Deidara watched as he slowly took the end of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He glanced down at his own body and shudder, closeing his eyes.

"D-danna" Deidara stutterd. "What did you do, un!"

"What you have yet to." He said, he flicked his eyes open and found Deidara's. "I've become one with my art."

"You're insane, Danna, you've finaly lost it, un!" Deidara exclaimed, throwing his arms around Sasori and holding him close. "When we met it was obviose you where pretty mentally unstable, but, you.. you made you own body into a puppet, you killed a man in cold blood without any sort of emotion behind it, Danna, whats happened to you, un!" he said crying into his shoulder. Sasori sighed and hugged Deidara back.

"That is the way of a shinobi." He said softly. "To be a machine to kill, and to do it as efficiently as possible, Deidara, I know you weren't taught this so it may seam odd to you."

"But, Danna" he whisperd still crying and clinging to Sasori like he would never see him again.

"And, I suppose I am mentally unstable." Sasori added quitly. Deidara smiled through his tears.

"Woulden't be the same. Besides, I'm not entirely sane either, remember, un?" he said quiteley.

"No one is really." Sasori said softly, Deidara layed down, still holding Sasori in his arms. "H-hey!"

"Night Danna, you didn't think you where going anywhere did you, un?" he smirked. Sasori sighed and lay his head on Deidara's chest.

"Of coarse not." He said softly.

"Crap, it's already noon, un!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Wh-wha?" Sasori asked sleepily, he blinked a few times.

"Danna, we have to get going, un!" Deidara said he pulled Sasori into a sitting position then got up himself. He grabed his Danna's shirt from the floor and started pulling it over his head.

"Hey-hey! I can dress myself." He said snatching said article of clothing from Deidara. He sliped it over his own head and stood up, Deidara running his fingers through his hair, stareing at his reflection worriedly

"Crap forgot my hairbrush, un." He mumbled.

"Your, hairbrush." Sasori echoed. He shook his head. "Lets go." He walked out the door, and paused, waiting for Deidara to stop looking at himself in the mirror. Deidara caught up with him and they left silently. As they walked outside he noticed Sasori look at the sky, it was still rather cloudy even after the rain of the night before. They walked together side by side until Sasori stoped. Deidara turned to face him.

"What is it Danna, un?" he asked.

"You're, probably hungry." He said simply. He looked around as if for something to solve the probublem would jump out.

"Danna, by now you should know I'm used to going a while without food, un." Deidara said simply. "Lets go, and what about you anyways, un?"

"Don't need to eat much, very little living material to keep alive." He mumbled under his breath. He stared at one spot for a while and started walking towards it.

"Wait, Danna, I said I'm not hungry, un!" Deidara argued.

"Liar." Sasori said simply looking up at him.

"I am, okay maybe a little, un." Deidara admitted. "But, are you sure we should spend so long in one place, un?"

"As far as we know no one has noticed your disaperence. So, you are not known outside of Iwa." Sasori stated simply.

"You keep forgetting to include yourself in these summarys, un." Deidara pointed out.

"Am only known for leaveing Suna," he paused "hopefully."

"_Hopefuly_, what did you do, un?" Deidara sighed. "_Hopefuly_ it wasn't to bad, un."

"It's not important."

"Sure it is, un!"

"You know who the third Kazekage is right?"

"Yeah, rumor has it he's the best kage that's ever lived un."

"Just leave it at they will need to find a fourth soon." Sasori said looked around. "We still need to find you something to eat…"

"Danna, you're lieing right, un!" Deidara asked, his mouth hanging open.

"This isn't going to be a repeat of when I told you I was older than you, is it?" Sasori asked trying to act bord.

"You, you killed the Kazekage, un!" Deidara said in a hushed tone. "Why wonder the ANBU where after you, un." Deidara sighed.

"Actualy, they think he has disapeard. They, wont find a courpse." Sasori mutterd,

"Why not, un?" Deidara asked.

"Well, he is art now." Sasori looked around then stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out a few coins. He held them out to Deidara. "Ramen stand is over there." He pointed in the direction "Go eat lunch, we will depart imediantly after.."

"You made the Kazekage a puppet, Sasori no Danna, I didn't think you would really do that, I thought it was just a childhood fantasy, un!" Deidara exclaimed.

"I said eat lunch." Sasori said rather irritably. Deidara nodded and took the few coins from his hand, giving him a glare.

"Well I'de like to know anything else so terribly important, un!" Deidara scoffed. "I mean, I am being dragged aloung on this wild goose chase to kill the Akatsuki, un!"

"I hardly call this being dragged.."

"You're hardly human anymore, un!" Deidara glared "I mean, come on! Now before you go on about the shinobi way I'de like to note that not all shinobi are like that! You're mind is so twisted you're hardly the same person anymore, I'm pretty sure you're mental state has been deteriorateing sense the Akatsuki killed your parts you little angsty emo! Get over their death already, they died, the end! If you want to keep dwelling on it go kill youself, rid the world of another, wait, no, Danna I didn't mean that, un!" Deidara stoped realizeing what he had said. Sasori stared at the ground.

"So, that's what you really think of me?" he said slowly. "Maybe you're right, maybe I will."

"No, Danna, I didn't mean it, un!" he exclaimed.

"Deidara, go back to Iwa." He looked up, having changed his expression to one of apathy. "Go home Deidara." He said turning around. "I am leaving." He started walking towards the direction of the gates.

"But, Danna." He whisperd. "Danna!" he called, running after him and catching him in a half hug. "No, I can't go home if you leave, I," he looked down "I don't feel safe or happy anywhere but with you, un."

"Let go you little liar." Sasori growled pushing him away.

"I'm not lieing Danna, un!" he exclaimed. "Danna, if you leave me, I'll be where I was before, some lonely kid without a purpose in life, un!"

"How touching." He said glareing at him. "Go home Deidara, before I decide to kill you as well!"

"You, you woulden't, un." Deidara stammerd, tears welling up in his eyes. All he heard was a menicing 'watch me' hissed in his ear and a sharp pain down his arms, he fell to the ground, slowly loosing conciosness.

--

**Drama much? X3 I love cliff hangers... Anyways, the spelling's off because my computer dosn't have a spell check anymore, so, yeah. I proof-read as best as I could, though.**

**Someone mentioned them meeting back up in the Akatsuki, no they didn't, this time. (Bwa! Am I give away clues?)**

**Sasori:Just proof-read the next chapter and get over it.**

**Um, okay. Bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry! I just realized I haden't updated sense December! This is all I have typed up for now, I'll have to locate a lost notebook for the next bit. Once again, sorry!**

"Kid, you awake?" someone asked, Deidara opened his eyes to see a docter, he looked around, the place he was in was all white..

"Where am I, un?" he asked holding his head, _Ugh..._

"A hospital, a young lady brought you here, she said a small boy told her to get you medical attention right away." The docter shook his head.

"The boy, did she say what he looked like, un?" Deidara asked.

"Actualy he stoped by to see if you where all right." The docter said, "We told him you'de be fine and you had only been poisoned mildly, he seamed satisfied and left, he wanted you to know that he was sorry and not to worry, and to just go home." The docter shook his head. "Dose that make any sense to you?"

"That idiot, un!" Deidara exclaimed "Ugh, I feel so stupid, un." Deidara flopped back into the pillows.

"Why, from what I know you where attacked."

"Can I leave un?" he asked

"Uh, we wanted to keep you for overnight observation but you have been given a clean bill of health, well, without the er, extra motuhs…"

"Thanks, bye, un." Deidara exclaimed jumping up, he imediantly realized he was wearing only a hospital gown. "Er, my clothes, un?"

"They were sent to see if they could find evidence of you're attacker."

"My clay, un!?"

"Same"

"No, I need that stuff back, now un!" Deidara exclaimed.

"But we have to find out who had hospitalized you.."

"I already know un, I just need my stuff back!" he exclaimed.

"Wait, who?"

"I can't tell, a friend, I need my stuff, un!" Deidara said feeling a breeze aloung his backside. He shiverd. _Oh great, Sasori's off to do the impossible and get himself killed and I'm stuck in a hospital nearly naked!_

"I'm sorry but that's not possible." The docter looked at the blond "What is so terribly important about your clothes and clay?"

"Stoping the only person in the world that matters to me from trying to do something impossible without me, un!" he glared.

"I'm sorry but you are going to have to be kept overnight, can't we send someone to you're house to get you some spare clothes?"

"Those are my only clothes and I live in Iwa, un!" He exclaimed.

"Then you will have to stay here until we are done with them, we can't have criminals running around here."

"Ugh." Deidara sat on the floor, not being able to decide between his only friend, and the rest of his dignity.

Sasori looked back at the village, now only a small speck in the horrizen. He shook his head. "Why dose leaveing the blond idiot bug me so much." He mutterd. "No matter." He looked sighed and continued onwards.

_Stupid dignity, stupid stupid dignity. If it weren't for it I wouldn't be blushing like an idiot. _Deidara thought, his face red as he snuck around the corner of the hospital. He crept into the room for holding items for transport, quickly locateing his stuff. He pulled his clothes on and and tied his pouch of clay around his waist. He ran out, now not careing if any one heard him, thankfully in his usual clothes no one recognized him as a patient, once outside he looked around wildly. _Crap, un. _He started towards the gate. "I don't care," he mutterd as he ran "If I have to run until the ends of the earth," he paused, listening to his footsteps on the ground. "I care about you too much Sasori, I can't let anything happen to you, un!"

Sasori looked at the mouth of the cave, takeing in several deep breaths, this was where he had pinpointed the Akatsuki base. He was about to walk in, having come up with no other plan, when he noticed several senbon whiz by his shoulder then a loud, voice. Or, voices.

"Tobi, that was a good try. **You missed him completely.** Try better next time **He knows we are here now.**"

"I'm sorry Zetsu-sempai!" Sasori turned around to see to figures clad in red and black cloaks, one wearing an orange and black mask, the other with a venus flytrap on his head.

"So these are the Akatsuki." Sasori scoffed, even if every instinct he had yelled at him to run. "Pretty pathetic." He allowed a scroll to slide out of his sleeve into his hand. He looked them over, actually he was terrified. _The feared Akatsuki, and I'm trying to go up against them, maybe Deidara was right all those years ago._ The kid with the orange mask took off running, Sasori figured to fetch the others. He looked at the plant-man, obviously named Zetsu. "Zetsu eh?" he smirked, unrolling the scroll and undoing the seal.

"Sasori, we have, heard of you." Zetsu said, watching as the puppet was relesed from it's scroll. "In the short time you have become a missing nin, word has spread quickly. **Leader wants you in the Akatsuki with us, and there is next to no chance you will have a choice.**"

"Next to non? Sounds like you doubt your abilitys." Sasori took comfort in the charka stringing from his fingers, anticipateing the first attack.

"TOBI IS BACK! DID TOBI DO WELL? IS TOBI A GOOD BOY?" a loud voice rang out. Sasori whipped around to find a kid with dark raven hair, with a taller kid with the same dark hair running after him.

"Uchiha Itachi." The kid infront of him said, Sasori looked at his eyes, a red color with black markings, he backed up, _Sharringan!_ Something, or rather, someone behind him stoped him, he turned around to find a man with a shark like aperence, blue skin, gills, and small yellow eyes. He held a large sword coverd in wrapping and held a huge, manatic, grin.

"Hoshigaki Kisame, you're our new member? A kid?" Kisame smirked. "Leader spoke well of you, I didn't expect a 5th grade brat."

Sasori looked around, Zetsu was nowhere to be sean, Tobi, Itachi, Kisame, they where of the Akatsuki. A loud noise shook the vally, and Tobi came running away from a large explosion, yelling his head off that 'a huge birdy was after Tobi!!'. Then a massive bird flew in, a blond kid rideing on top.

"Need a hand, Sasori no Danna, un?" he laughed, jumping down a few feet away. The bird flew high and exploded as well.

"Deidara?" Sasori asked he noted Kisame's slight movements and moved the blades of his puppet infront of Kisame's huge sword before it could strike him. He spun around to look at Itachi, but he was nowhere to be found.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he heard a loud scream, Tobi was running away from several tiny tan birds chaseing him. "TOBI DOESN'T WANT TO DIE!"

"KATSU!" Deidara shouted, his eyes shining as the bird exploded, Tobi was knocked several feet away. Sasori watched, only half his attention on Kisame as he jumped away, planning his next move. _He, is very fond of the explosions._ He noted, as Kisame lunged at him again, as he blocked the sword he felt several kunai slide past his shoulder, he looked at the frowning Kisame, who seamed to fade away to the raven haired kid, Itachi.

"You dodged my attacked, even thought they where shrouded in genjustsu." He stated.

"Hn." Sasori said, jumping a safe distance away. He moved his puppet so it was a good distance away from the raven haired kid.

"A puppeteer huh? I hear they are bad at hand to hand combat." Kisame laughed, knocking Sasori back with samahada.

_Crap._ Sasori thought, _He's right, in close combat a genin could defeat me._

"KATSU!" Kisame was knocked back by a small explosion, he glared back at the blond.

"Don't you dare hurt Sasori no Danna, un!" he shouted. He lundged at him, holding a bird and a few spiders in one hand. He tossed the spiders onto Kisame, who fought madley to get them to let go with their death grip. "KASTU!" Kisame was knocked furteher back. Itachi grabed Sasori from behind, Sasori whipped around, makeing eye contact with Itachi, then found himself in a barren wasteland. He looked around franticly.

"Where am I!?" he demanded.

"The mangeko sharringan." Itachi said plainly, apearing out of nowhere. In his hand was Deidara, screaming to be let go. Sasori instantly paniced.

"Let go of Deidara!" he demamnded, running fowards only to be stoped, a rope was tied around his neck, it stretched as far as he could se behind him. He looked back anciosly.

"This boy, is preciose to you." Itachi smirked, bringing out a katakna. "How unfortunete." he plundge the sword through Deidara's skull, his shrieks heard throughout the false world.

Sasori looked around, the battle, the cave, he was dazed and felt sick, sinking to the ground tembeling. "H-he was r-right, w-what a st-tupid idea.." he murmerd, Itachi standing above him, smirking. Deidara was busey dueling with Kisame, dodgeing blows from samahade, tossing minaure bombs at him. Zetsu watched from a tree, Tobi clung to its branches, trying to not fall.

"This is what happens when you dare to apose us." Itachi smirked. He raised his arm, aiming a blow at the puppeteers head.

"Man, you really did a number on him 'tachi." Kisame said worridly. He glanced over at the unconciose redhead, now laying in one of the beds in the Akatsuki lair. "He's not going to be happy when he wakes up, and why'd you make me let go of the blond kid?"

"Oroachimaru needs a partner." Itachi said emotionlessly. "The blond one was usless to us."

"Yeah, but you know how Orochimaru is with kids" Kisame sighed, sitting down. "How is that going to go well?"

"From the information we gatherd Sasori isn't an idiot, he can protect himself." Itachi said. "All the same, we might need to find the blond one. He may have, information, on us."

"Doubtful, he didn't even know what samahade was, I doubt he's a ninja." Kisame sighed. "Why is Sir Leader makeing us do this again?"

"Because we need new recruits."

"Of coarse 'Tachi-kun."

_Deidara spun around, "DANNA!" he cried out, the dark haired kid picked him up and sped into the cave, while he was distrracted Kisame knocked him against a tree, makeing him black out._

Deidara awoke sitting next to the main intrance to Iwa. He gasped, not sure how he was there, standing back up it all came flooding back to him. He crindged, knowing the Sasori was in trouble in some far away place he could not reach. "I'm sorry Sasori no danna.." he mutterd, letting tears fall down his face "I've failed you, un."

"W-where..." Sasori murmerd, opening his eyes. The roof above him was a plain dark grey, he sat up, Kisame sitting in a chair near his bed. He grined, showing his teeth.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty, sleep well?" he asked, trying to be as friendly as possible. Sasori's eyes widened and he scrambled out of bed.

"Y-y-you, a-and.." he stutterd, looking around franticly. _Where am I, I'm in the enemy base, where's Dei-kun!_

"Look, we wern't planing to recruit you this way but we had to." Kisame sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you, shesh."

"Fine." Sasori said simply, sighing. He looked at Kisame, looking void of all emotions. "So I am traped here, a prisinor?"

"No, a member of Akatsuki, well, I guess a prisinor, you can't really leave..." Kisame said "But it's rather fun, I here Orochimaru loves kids, but I think thats a bad thing actualy, from rumors we've heard... uh... good luck." Kisame finished rather akwardly. He looked at Sasori who stared back, looking nothing but mildly irritated.

"Okay." he said simply, crossing his arms. Kisame looked rather let down.

"I guess I'll tell him your awake then." he shrugged he left the room. Sasori sat back down on the bed, his mind realing.

"Sasori, they didn't tell me you looked so young." Sasori turned around to see a pale man with long black hair, he coulden't help but crindge.

"They didn't tell me you looked like a child molester." Sasori stated simply, standing up. "But we are all surprised on occasion."

"So, are you like the other idiots in this organization, happy and egar to please?" Orochimaru asked, smirking. Sasori looked sickend.

"No.' he stated, pushing past Oroachimaru out of the room, he coulden't help but feel the others eyes apon him. He suddenly felt very sick and vary scard _The last time I was in a situation like this you where there to help, Deidara, where are you now!_

Deidara trudged back to his small home, villagers wispering angrily about him as he passed, per usual. But tonight, he didn't feel like putting on a show for them as he usualy did, something that made the little kids squeal with laughter and adults hate him. Tonight all he wanted to do was curl up in a corner and die. _Oh, they would like that woulden't they?_ he thought, letting a tear fall down his face. He walked into the park instead, sitting down on one of the swings misurably. "I'm sorry, I have failed you Sasori no danna, I really am usless to everybody, un." he wispered.

"Hey, mister?" a small girl with long brown hair walked up to him, taping him on the shoulder. Deidara looked up, this girl had to be at least six, didn't she know better than to be so close to him? "Mister, whats wrong, you seam sad."

"Kid, your mom's going to mad if she see's you with me, un." Deidara said grimly, not really wanting her company.

"My mom said to always help a person in need, no matter who it is." She said, she smiled a bit. "I'm Yuki."

"Deidara, un." Deidara mumbled.

"Deidara, cute. Well mister Deidara, what is wrong?" Yuki asked, sitting in the swing beside him.

"Nothing, kid." Deidara mumbled.

"Come on, you can trust me right?" Yuki asked. Deidara sighed.

"Well, do belive it is importent to stick by your friends, un?" Deidara asked.

"Of coarse!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Well, I've failed the only person who ever belive in me, and now he may be.." Deidara choked, unable to face the reality of the situation.

"But there's hope right?" Yuki asked solomly.

"No, the Akatsuki are unforgiving kid, un." Deidara sighed.

"But, there is a chance, that you can get your friend back, right?" Yuki asked. Deidara looked at her, her eyes wide in antisapation.

"Not much of one-"

"But there's always hope, and if you try hard enough, you can acomplish anything!" Yuki exclaimed. "I know you just think I'm some kid, but I promise, I'll help you! I'll help as much as I can, I swear!" she nodded, crossing her heart. "Alright, Deidara-sama?"

"Alright, if you want to, un." Deidara mumbled. He looked up when he heard loud swearing as three or four boys walked into the park. Deidara narrowed his eyes, he knew them. They where about 18 or so years old, not yet old enough to drink. They had caused the plently of trouble, and he dispised being ranked as a commen criminal with _them_. "Yuki, it is time for you to go home, un." Deidara said through gritted teeth, first Yuki shows up to bug him, then some drunken teenagers. _Great day I'm haveing..._

"Hu-" Yuki notices them, her eyes wide. "A-alright Deidara-sama, g-good bye!" with that she scurryed off. Deidara sighed getting up, he might as well go home now-

"Hey, Blondie!" one of them called, Deidara crindged and turned around to face them.

"Hey, Drunkerd, un!" he called back, glareing. He stood up. "Need something, un?"

"Yeah, that lil girl who was with ya, 'portent girl, must be worth something, saveing her from Deidara." he laughed drunkenly.

"Yeah, she left, as if she would be safe in your hands, un." Deidara scoffed, starting to leave when he felt a rough hand on his shoulder, then a fist in his gut. He fell to the ground in pain, glareing up at him.

"Yeah, Blondie, you can help us, and if you do, lets say we'll cut you a break?" the boy laughed. Deidara kicked him hard in the shin, springing to his feet.

"Lets say I didn't, kay? And I'll leave, and you'll leave the girl alone, un?" Deidara spat, punching him square in the jaw with some difficulty, the boy was 4 years older, and considerably larger, than himself.

"HEY!" a small voice called out. "You leave Deidara-sama alone!" Yuki jumped from her hidning place in a tree, pulling out several toy wooden shurriken.

"Oh, theres that brat." another boy said, grabing Yuki from behind. She yelped, the kicked him as hard as she could, with no avail.

"You where supose to go home, un!" Deidara moaned.The boy he was fighting with then raised his fist, Deidara nimbely jumped to the side, avoiding the punch and grabing his wrist, pulling him to the ground. He turned then to Yuki and her capture, slipping a hand into the pouch on his side. _Ugh, I really don't want such a petty fight to resort to that, so much trouble to go through later._ he pulled it out, a two small birds hopping out and circeling around him. Yuki stared at them with intrest wondering what Deidara was going to use them for, then dug the tip of one of her toy shurriken into the boys arm, causeing him to let her go. She quickly scurried to Deidara's side. Deidara shot them a disdaneful look, picked up Yuki and ran across the park, they pursuers in their drunken state oculd not keep up. Before long they where close to where Deidara lived, he sat Yuki down, the girl looked up at him, the small clay bird still following them.

"Thank you, Deidara-sama!" she exclaimed with a bow. "I could have been killed!"

"You, would have lived, un." Deidara sighed. "Kid, how are you going to get home at this time of night, un?"

"Uh..." Yuki looked around. "I-" she started trembeling. "I don't wana go home in the dark!" She clung to Deidara's pants leg, much to his displeasure.

"Fine, kid, you can stay with me, un." he sighed. Yuki looked up at him, beaming.

"Really Deidara-sama! Really?" she asked, eyes shinning.

"Yeah, and whats with the 'Deidara-sama' thing, un?" he asked, as they walked through the dark.

"Well, Deidara-sama, you're older than me, and obviosly deserve respect. After all, you did save me!" Yuki said simply.

"Right..." Deidara mumbled. He opened the door and watched at Yuki walked in somewhat tenitivly.

"Um, Deidara-sama." she said quitly.

"Yeah, un?" Deidara asked, having taken seat near then door.

"Are you ever going back to get your friend?" she asked, sitting infront of him.

"Yeah, someday, un." Deidara sighed. "It's just..."

"Hopeless?" Yuki asked "Like it will just never happen... impossible."

"Yeah, that, un." Deidara mumbled. The two sat in silence for a while.

"Can I help?" Yuki asked, looking Deidara in the eye.

"Kid, you have to get home, your not even out of the academy..."

"You just got out though, didn't you!" she exclaimed.

"No. I have never gone, everything I know I have taught myself, un." Deidara said flatly.

"Please?" she asked again. "I, I want for someone to want my help! Someone not to just say I'm a pamperd little princess! I want someone to want me around!" Deidara stoped, then chuckled.

"Yuki-chan," he said with a smirk. "You sound a bit like I did at your age, hopeful. But, the world isn't fair, even when you think something has finaly gone right, it will be snatched right out from under you, un." he fnished with a note of venom in his tone, silenceing Yuki. "I'm, sorry Yuki, I've just, not had the best of days, un." he pointed to the cot. "Go to bed, we'll find you'r home in the morning." Yuki nodded and walked over, laying down on the cot.

"Good night Deidara-sama." she whisperd through the dark. "And the Tsukikage's tower isn't that hard to find, Mom'll take me home after that." she fell asleep, leaveing Deidara slightly stunned.

_The Tsukikage's daughter?!_

"Sasori," Kisame said quitly, slipping into Sasori's bedroom. Sasori looked up, he'd been stareing at the ground, trying to sort his thoughts, for hours now, an inturuption was welcome.

"Hn?" he asked blandly.

"I was wondering if you would want to spar with Itachi and I." Kisame asked. Sasori shook his head.

"No, Kisame, in case you haven't noticed I do _not_ trust you people, and I _will not_ pretend that I am not here against my will." He hissed, takeing Kisame by surprise.

"Alright, but it's best to lighten up. Only Itachi and Orochimaru came here on their own terms. I'm in the same boat as you, but have learned to deal with it." Kisame left quitly, once again leaveing Sasori to himself. He looked around the room he had been assined, bed, desk, closet. He lay down of the bed, stareing at the cealing.

"You know, you where right Deidara..." he mumbled to himself "it was impossible."

"Good morning Deidara-sama!" Yuki exclaimed, Deidara's eyes flew open and in spite of himself he yelped, Yuki only several inches from his face.

"Yuki, you scared me, un!" he exclaimed. Yuki tilted her head to the side, but then walked over to the counter and brought Deidara back a bowl of cereal.

"Eat, brush your hair, uh, yeah, un." Deidara rubbed the back of his head. Yuki brushed her hair quickly, being a lot less vain about it than Deidara, and ate silently. Deidara was unable to get much more than a few mouthfuls down. Tsukikage?! That was like, suicide for him! He sighed, hopeing things woulden't end up in a battle. When Yuki finished they set off, Yuki chattering about anything that came to mind.

"I think you'll like my mom, she's real nice, uh-huh! I'm sure she'll love you too! She always says I need to make friends, so your my first official friend! I"m sure she'll be real happy about that..." Yuki babbled on and on while Deidara was doing his best not to puke. When the two aproached the tower several of the guards braced themselves for atack. "Hello guard-people!" Yuki smiled happily.

"Yuki-san, step back!" one of them warned. Yuki looked around, alarmed.

"Is something happening? Oh no, we need to find cover!" she grabed Deidara's hand and was trying to lead him away. "Come on Deidara-sama! Or the bad people will get us!"

"Yuki, calm down, un." Deidara said, though he was anything but calm himself.

"You!" Yuki thrust a finger at one of the guards. "Why'd you act like there where bad people around?!" The guards where, of coarse, baffled.

"You, him, criminal..." one stammerd. Yuki looked up at Deidara then laughed.

"Ha! Hey, is mom busy?" they shook their heads. "Okay! Come on Deidara-sama!" she ran inside, and it took every bit of willpower to go against his instincts- which shouted very clearly RUN -and follow this crazy little girl. He could say he was quite taken aback when she bardged into the Tsukikage's office and ran into her mothers arms. He stood near the doorway, wishing to sink into the shadows.

"Oh my little princess!" The Tsukikage cried, holding Yuki close. "I was so worried, I was about to send out the ANBU!"

"No need!" Yuki exclaimed, wriggeling loose. "I wasn't in any danger at all, all thanks to Deidara-sama!" she held out her arms moitioning towards Deidara. Deidara looked up, meeting the Tsukikage's gaze.

"How dare you show your face here! Your a discrace to the village!" she shouted, Deidara flinched.

"Maybe so, un" he said simply. Instincts still say- Bolt

"Why have you come..."

"Don't talk to Deidara-sama like that! Thats not nice!" Yuki yelled.

"Sama? He's hardly worth being called a ninja!" the Tsukikage laughed.

"Stop that!" Yuki shrieked. Deidara turned to leave, hopeing to make a quite exit but Yuki took a firm grip on his hand. "Deidara-sama's my friend, and your going to have to respect that!" she yelled. Deidara was rather amazeing that such a young girl spoke in such a manner, and that he was still breathing.

"Yuki-chan, Deidara is a very dangores person and..."

"I. Don't. Care." Yuki screamed. Deidara's eyes widdened at the calm little girl taking a tamtrum. He tried pulling his hand away from her gentaly but she only held on tighter.

"Yuki-chan." he said quitly, at the sound of her name spoken Yuki looked up at him. "Your mother is right, you shoulden't be around me. Bad morals and such, un." _Eh, thats not entierly a lie... I do have morals though.._ "You should find friends who are good people, un."

"And your not?" Yuki sighed, droping his hand. "You saved me from those bad guys who only wanted me for a rewards, you saved me because it was the right thing to do!"

"How do you know, un?" Deidara asked. "How do you know, I wasn't up to no good, un?"

"I... don't." Yuki looked down. "So, I supose this is good-bye for now?"

"Good bye for good, un." Deidara corrected. He then turned, running out of the tower. _Why do I keep getting mixed up with crazy little kids?_

**Okay, best part about this Chapter, Akatsuki fight. That totaly, is not worth the wait...**


End file.
